The present disclosure relates to information retrieval based on user queries, and, more particularly, to a relevance model for a session search.
A session search can include multiple steps t as a user submits one or more queries to locate relevant information satisfying the user's information need. A search manager can be configured to provide the user with documents most relevant to the user's estimated information need.